


Live Show

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy, M/M, Secret Relationship, best friends Sam Cas and Charlie, ish, short and sweet, web celebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can see that they totally hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Show

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr last week and totally forgot to post it here!

High school best friends Charlie, Sam, and Cas doing a webshow as an assignment for their computer apps class. And between Charlie's queen of the nerds thing and Cas's confusion at all thing pop culture and Sam's bitch faces, they actually become pretty popular, so they keep doing the videos even after the assignment ends. 

And in the question vids, the question that probably gets asked the most is "Why do Cas and Dean hate each other?" Because everyone can see that they totally do. Whenever Dean does something on the show, Cas glares at him, and he glares right back. They're constantly making snarky comments to and about each other. And Cas always insists that he doesn't hate Sam's older brother, but then Charlie and Sam give him matching bitch faces. 

After a couple years of the videos, they're coming up on the big 200, so they decide to do a live show with live tweeting and tumblr interaction with their 5000+ followers. And midway through the show, they decide to play spin the burrito (a game of their own invention). 

"I'll go get the burritos!" Sam volunteers while Charlie yells, "I've got the sombrero!"

"Here, have a staring contest with Cas while we're gone," Charlie instructs the viewers as she and Sam stand to leave. 

As they run out of the room, Dean can be heard in the hallway, "what's up guys?" 

"Burritos!" 

"Sombrero!" 

And Cas is busy staring directly into the camera, so he doesn't see Dean peek his head into the room to check that the coast is clear. He doesn't anticipate it when Dean's arms wrap around him from behind as the older boy says, "Hey, Sexy." 

He barely has time to process before Dean is turning his head to the side to smash their mouths together. Cas tries to pull back, "Dean!" 

"Don't worry; I hid the burritos in the way back of the freezer this time. It'll take him at least four minutes," Dean promises. "And the sombrero is in the back of the hall closet, so that'll take her five."

"The camera!" Cas protests. Dean leans in for another kiss, murmuring, "Just edit it out later like you always do..." He presses another hungry kiss against Cas's mouth, and Cas allows himself to be pulled under for a moment before he remembers that he can't just edit it out later because...

"It's a live show!" Cas squeaks, and Dean freezes. His eyes flick over toward the camera. 

"Live?" He asks, and Cas nods his head. 

Dean stays frozen there against Cas's mouth for a solid ten second before he mutters, "Aw, fuck it!" And then resumes kissing his boyfriend. 

When Charlie and Sam run back in a couple minutes later holding their spoils, she actually squeals. She holds out her hand toward Sam. "Pay up, bitch!"


End file.
